Present Tense
by LOSTrocker
Summary: For NotYetLostFaith. As Espo plays with his nephew, he comes to terms with sometimes being an uncle is enough, and sometimes it's not.


**A/N: **My first Caskett baby fic! Squee! All the blame for this one goes towards: NotYetLostFaith! Oh, did I say blame? I meant inspiration. That's totally what I meant. LOL. This is done with permission. She let me continue her story: Future. You might want to read that first. She gets credit for the name of Caskett's son. Also, more Esposito centric. C'mon guys, would ya expect anything less from me?

**Dedication: **NotYetLostFaith thank you so much for letting me do this! You are a bad - *cough* I mean wonderful influence on me.

**Present Tense: **

By: LOSTrocker

Esposito was on all fours by the time Castle caught up with his son who was currently on the detective's back. Ryan watched on with a grin on his face, wide enough to break out his dimples.

"Ooh!" Castle said. "Pony rides. When is it my turn?"

This earned him a death glare from his partner. All though, Javier didn't have to say much because his honorary nephew came to his defense. "My horsy!" With that said, Billy gave a hard tug on Espo's collar, nearly chocking the detective though he didn't seem to have an issue. He was use to roughing it with boys. Billy wasn't his first one to dub him uncle.

Ryan playfully hit the writer on the arm. "Look at this way Castle, ya don't have to buy Billy a horse. He can use my partner for that."

Kevin thought he was getting off easy. He was just jealous that he was Billy's favorite uncle. Still, it didn't mean he couldn't convince the four year old to let his other uncle to have some fun.

"Hey lil'man, I think yer Uncle Ryan wants to have a turn."

"C'mere!" Ryan bent down only to scoop up Billy to put him on his shoulders so Javier could have a break. His partner got up to his feet, dusting himself along the way.

"Did ya catch any bad guys fer me?" Billy asked Ryan.

"Not yet," he told him with a smile, looking up. "It's still early though."

"William, are you bothering your uncles again?" Kate came up to join them.

"No." he said. Ryan and Esposito shook their heads with their nephew so not to get into any trouble. The rule was not to horse around, so to speak at the prescient.

Kate folded her arms, somehow she wasn't buying it. "I have a feeling you two are a bad influence."

"What 'bout Castle?" Esposito pointed fingers.

"Hey!" Rick retorted with his hands up, innocently.

"You were suppose to be watching him." Beckett fussed towards her husband. That still brought a smile to her face.

"I was."

"Yeah, until he ran off." Javier joked. "Don't worry though, we got 'im."

"Ya'know he only likes to c'mere to see his favorite uncles." Esposito said. "Ain't that right?" he fed the little guy the birds just like he did with his dad.

Castle beamed when Billy fed Espo the birds. "Would'cha look at that."

"Yup, like father, like son." Kate said, defeated. She not only got one, she got two. Lucky her.

"Thankfully, he has his mother's looks." Esposito slipped out.

Ryan caught that. The way he said it, the sadness starting to show on his face, the longing in his eyes.

"Ouch, that hurt." Castle played.

"Give him to me." Kate said, ignoring Esposito as she held out her hands so Ryan could play Pass the Baby.

"So," Ryan said, breaking the tension that was coming up between Javier and Kate. The same one that was always there, just waiting to boil over at any minute. "What do ya Castles have plan fer today?"

"My big sister is comin' to visit me!" Billy said excitedly.

"Ah, well, tell her we said 'ello." Ryan told him.

"We're gonna go to the park, and get ice cream!"

"Get an extra scoop fer me buddy." Ryan was digging into Castle's wallet, on purpose just to nag at him because it was a perk.

"Maybe Uncle Ryan take you out to a ball game," Castle returned with a smirk.

"Really?!"

Kate face palmed. She had one four year old to manage. She didn't need more. "Al'right boys," she stepped in. "Billy, do you want to go see Aunt Laine?"

"YES!"

"I think he likes the dead bodies more," Castle leaned into Espo's and Ryan's space, earning a chuckle from the two of them.

"Tell your uncles bye," Kate instructed as she adjusted her boy on her hip.

"See ya!" Billy waved.

Ryan and Esposito waved him goodbye.

Javier smiled as he sunk down on the edge of his desk. "They look good together," Ryan said.

"Yup," he couldn't help but agree.

"Can't deny who that kid belongs too." Esposito continued.

"No kiddin'," Ryan followed. "Father's eyes, momma's smile."

Billy was decked out in blue today to bring out his big eyes.

"Are ya 'kay?" Ryan asked his partner. He got like this after the Castles swooped in only to sweep out.

"Yeah, I'm fine bro,"

"Sure ya are."

"Ryan, drop it." Espo getting up off his desk.

Ryan could tell him that he had his chance. He blew it. Instead, he offered him this: "You'll git there one day."

That made Javier laughed. "Yer funny."

"I'm serious bro,"

"So am I." Espo was going to make his point. "What do ya want me to say?" he demanded.

Ryan knew what was coming.

"I love being an uncle, I do. Sometimes it's 'nough."

"And the rest of time?" Ryan asked, all ready knowing the answer. It left his partner silent. "Look, why don't ya let me try to hook ya up with somebody uh?" Ryan suggested. As far as Esposito could see, it was over for him. He missed train but as Ryan liked to think, it was never too late. Jenny was a perfect example of that. The right one just hasn't come along yet.

"Nah," Esposito turned down his offer.

"Are ya sure?" Ryan tried. "Between Jenny and I-"

Esposito was getting sick of this. He really was. It was the lone one out. Everyone seemed to have someone but him. He's made it this far without a significant other, why should he bother to try now? Besides, he had a job to do. That was his love, his responsibility which he reminded Ryan of.

"C'mon man, we got a case to git to." With that said, he grabbed his jacket, slipped it on so he could lead the way out.

Ryan sighed but followed his partner. It was his duty to take care of him, and Ryan wasn't about to give up just yet. Javier deserved some happiness rather he wanted to admit or not. So, he'd go do his job. Then he'll work on his own assignment: find Javier a girlfriend.

**END. **


End file.
